The world which is not mine
by Astragunner2002
Summary: Tired of killing, Kirika meets a man who offers her drawing.rnBut, is peaceful life is her right to endure?


The world which is not mine.  
by Astragunner2002

WRITTEN: December 29th 2004

Usual Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't have any of Noir properties.

ANNOUNCEMENT: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

A/N:  
This is my first time writing Noir fanfic. Well, first time I want to write in Angst, but don't know why it comes to this, which I think it is a Drama. OK, this scene is inside the series, but I change it faster than the series does. Well then, please review this then.

The world which is not mine...

Kirika's Point of View:

What kind of feeling is this? I ask to myself.  
These days passed just by killing and killing... ending other lives.  
Truthfully... what does this all mean?  
What does every of killing mean to me? Or... even does they mean to me?

Today I go out, walking through the passageway of the city. What kind of... 'feeling' that I have just now.  
I feel just... want to run, get away from this whole reality...

Without my knowing, I come across the meadow, the symbol of tranquility written there naturally.  
Don't know what makes me want to sit on the grass, to feel with myself the tranquility.  
I sit on the grass, my eyes grabs the scenery of the city... it's so... peacefully.

"Ah, good morning," a voice comes to me.  
I turn my head to see the origin of the voice. Just beside me, I see a man with blue eyes.  
Looking his appearance, I think he is about 30 years old. He wears a jacket, covering his cotton shirt, and the black long trouser. Deep through his eyeglasses, anyone would see his azure eyes.

"Oh, am I bothering you?" he asks with gentle voice, really different than that loud voice of Mireille.  
"No..." that was my answer to his.

Then, he sits near me, putting his tools on the grass. From his bag, he takes a book... no, looking the size it must be a drawing book. After that, he opens his pen case, takes the so-called 'G-pen' or whatever it called as the tool for drawing.

"Do you like to draw too?" he asks me, maybe he sees I look at his preparing.  
"I don't know..." I reply, because I have never drawn before.

He smiles to me, and then he puts his tools on the grass.  
"Do you want to try then?" he asks to me.  
"Isn't that... hard?" I ask him again.  
"Yes, maybe... but, truthfully it's wonderful. You'll love it," he talks to me again.

Seeing I don't give any response, he offers one of his drawing books. Then he stands up, and sits beside me, placing the tools for drawing between us, so we can use it together.

"Have you ever drawn yet?" he asks to me again after he opens another drawing book.  
"I... don't remember..." I reply.  
"Don't worry. Just draw whatever you want to then," he tells me.

For a while, I don't do anything. My mind was so cloudy that I don't know what to do.  
"Don't worry. Just draw whatever you want to..." he tells me again.

Then I start placing my drawing pen that he lends me. Don't know what kind of drawing that I'll make,  
I just draw one thing within my mind... the long-lost forgotten scene in me...

Time passes so quickly, my mind has been eased. Seems me drawing has lightened my cloudy mind.  
"So, you like it?" he asks me again.  
"Yes," I reply.

I see his working, a peaceful meadow drawn well inside the drawing. Deep inside that tranquil scene lies two persons who are sitting. That must be us... he really good at drawing, I guess. His drawing can catch very well the peaceful state in this broken world.

"Have you done yet?" he asks as he sees me examining his painting.  
"Wow, you are a great drawer I see. You have talent," he tells me after examining my work.  
"Thank you," I reply, trying to smile to him.

"I see we both finish our drawing, do you want to head back?" he talks.  
"Yes, thank you," I reply and return the drawing book to him.  
"No, you can take it," he gives the drawing book to me again.  
Then he takes her tools and puts them to his bag.

"OK, let's head back then."

We both walking together, he tells me his story about his life as an accountant. Seems within this chaotic era, the work really challenging somehow.

Then we come across a shop, he stops by and looking trough the shop glass window. "Do you see that pen?" he tells me looking the pen inside the shop.  
"One day, I'll buy it," he says to me.  
"Why don't you buy it now?" I ask him.  
"It is my goal... I still don't want to have it for now..." he replies, even I still don't understand.

"I'll take the left," I tell him when I see the junction across us.  
"OK, then... good bye then," he waves his hand to me and I wave my hand back to him.

I look the pen through the shop glass window, the pen seems normal to me... but maybe to him it is so special. A strange feeling comes to me... seems like I feel lonely after he left me,... what is this feeling really? After watching it a moment, I enter the shop, buying the pen... I want to give it to him.

I run toward him, trying to call on him. I don't know what kind of feeling is this... happiness? Is this it? He hears my voice and turning to me. I fasten my running; I don't know why... but seems like... I am smiling...

"Look out!!" he runs to me quickly pushes me to the ground. What is...

BANG!

The time seems stop for me... the sound of a gun has returned... ruining the whole my little peaceful life... In front of me I can see... the man... falls to the ground... blood dripping from his body.

"NOO!!" I shouted loudly as I see he slowly falls.  
I look through the road, a car with several men with black tuxedo running towards us.  
At that time I realize... it's my world...

I grab my gun and take their lives with every of my bullets fired to them.  
They try to shoot me, but I dodge every of their bullets and quickly shoot them.  
After the last of them taken care, I run to the man that got shot.

In his dying, he sees me with my gun in my hands.  
"You are..." his voice seems fading.  
"I'm sorry... not to tell you about this..." I reply him.  
"I come here... I want to give you this..." I take the pen from my pocket and show him.

With his fading power, he takes the pen from my hand.  
"Thank you... for showing me... my goal... before I go..." he talks to me hardly.

I don't know why... my tears flow slowly from my eyes... I've been taking lives so much from other humans... but why now my feeling bothers me...

"Little girl,... may I know... your name?" he asks me.  
"I... Kirika... I am Kirika," I tell him.  
"A lovely name, isn't it... I am Shiro... please don't forget about me"  
"Even it is so short,... but I'm so glad... to know you... Kirika..." with that, Shiro leaves this broken world, with smile in his face.

"I just don't understand... WHY???" I shouted, my tears don't stop flowing...

Beside me my painting got unfold... the face of Shiro drawn there... the face I see on that meadow... that peaceful meadow, the world which is not mine...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The killer doesn't deserve a peaceful life..."

OK, then. Please review then! Thank you! 


End file.
